Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-278106 describes an image forming apparatus which includes a power control function.
In this image forming apparatus, before shifting a power mode of the image forming apparatus from a normal mode to an energy saving mode, the image forming apparatus stores a status of applications installed in the image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, when the image forming apparatus shifts the power mode from the energy saving mode to the normal mode, the image forming apparatus controls the power of the image forming apparatus based on the stored status.